Be Back Soon!
'''Be Back Soon! '''was from Oliver! and Glee show: Night at the West end. This was originaly from the West End musical Oliver! This is also featured in 2010's glee show Night at the West end. This was sung by Fagin ( Aidan Cutler) and danced by the chorus. In the Glee show: Night at the West end it is basicly the same but more of a musical number then a scene. Lyrics DODGER Line up! BOYS Line up! DODGER Single file! BOYS Single file! Slope arms Left...left Right...right...Ol! Ol!thumb|300px|right FAGIN You can go, But be back soon You can go, But while you're working. This place, I'm pacing round... Until you're home, ...Safe and sound Fare thee well, But be back soon Who can tell Where danger's lurking? Do not forget this tune Be back soon. BOYS How could we forget How could we let Our dear old Fagin worry? We love him so. We'll come back home In, oh, such a great big Hurry DODGER It's him that pays the piper. BOYS It's us that pipes his tune So long, fare thee well Pip! Pip! Cheerio! We'll be back soon. FAGIN You can go But be back soon You can go, But bring back plenty Of pocket hankerchiefs And you should be clever thieves. Whip it quick, and be back soon There's a sixpence here for twenty Ain't that a lovely tune? Be back soon. DODGER Our pockets'll hold A watch of gold That chimes upon the hour BOYS A wallet fat An old man's hat DODGER The crown jewels from the tower We know The Bow Street Runners, ALL But they don't know this tune. So long, fare thee well. Pip! Pip! Cheerio! We'll be back soon. FAGIN Cheerio, but be back soon. I dunno, somehow I'll miss you I love you, that why I Say, "Cheerio"... Not goodbye. Don't be gone long Be back soon. Give me one long, Last look... Bless you. Remember our old tune... Be back soon! BOYS We must disappear, We'll be back here, Today... ...Perhaps tomorrow. We'll miss you too FAGIN It's sad but true That parting is such sweet sorrow. ALL And when we're in the distance You'll hear this Whipered tune... So long, fare thee well Pip! Pip! Cheerio! We'll be back soon And when we're in the distance You'll hear this Whipered tune... So long, fare thee well Pip! Pip! Cheerio! We'll be back soon FAGIN Cheerio, but be back soon. I dunno, somehow I'll miss you I love you, that why I Say, "Cheerio"... Not goodbye. Don't be gone long Be back soon. Give me one long, Last look... Bless you. Remember our old tune... Be back soon! BOYS We must disappear, We'll be back here, Today... ...Perhaps tomorrow. We'll miss you too It's sad but true That parting is such sweet sorrow. And when we're in the distance You'll hear this Whipered tune... So long, fare thee well Pip! Pip! Cheerio! We'll be back soon You'll hear this Whipered tune... So long, fare thee well Pip! Pip! Cheerio! We'll be back soon And when we're in the distance You'll hear this Whipered tune... So long, fare thee well Pip! Pip! Cheerio! We'll be back soon OLIVER So long, fare thee well Pip! Pip! Cheerio! We'll be back soon BOYS So long, fare thee well Pip! Pip! Cheerio! We'll be back soon ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ Category:Glee Show Songs Category:Sumer Shows Songs